


Glowing like a Firework

by Only_Here_for_JatP



Series: JATP Week [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Fluff, I'm sorry I'm 10 minutes late, JATP Week Day 1, JukeJukeJuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_Here_for_JatP/pseuds/Only_Here_for_JatP
Summary: Luke's POV for Day 1 of JATP WeekLuke has planned a surprise first date for Julie at the Carnival!What exactly does he have up his sleeves? If he had any?
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: JATP Week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998652
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	Glowing like a Firework

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy fluff fluff
> 
> I should be reading for MicroEcon. 
> 
> This was more fun.
> 
> Love y'all

Today was the day.

In fact, today was the best day ever. It was law and fact and everything he knew to be true. If for no other reason than he would will it to be so. The universe would bend to his will today. He demanded it thanks. After everything the universe out him through, it owed him today.

It owed him the perfect day for his first date with the most brilliant beautiful Julie Molina.

He’d been practicing being corporeal for weeks. He managed to stay physical, visible, and as always, charming, for six hours. His boys already knew their jobs and roles for today, parents had been asked, travel plans approved. Nothing was going to stop today.

Nothing.

He had awoken to be the bottom of the cuddle pile, where he promptly shoved Reggie off his shoulder (drool ugh) and pried Alex’s clinging hands from around his waist. He may have awoken them a little too loudly with their marching orders, but today was important. And he was sure they would forgive him. Eventually.

As quietly as three teenage ghost boys could, they snuck into the kitchen to begin stage 1 of his plan. Cooking Julie’s favorite breakfast, pancakes and eggs with bacon. He dawned a nearby apron as did Reggie and Alex. They’d been gifted these after one too many accidentally dropped items and walkthroughs in the kitchen.

While he could do some basics, Reggie was really the whiz in the kitchen. In fact, if Reggie hadn’t joined the band it wouldn’t have surprised Luke if he’d turned out to be a top chef somewhere, ordering everyone about a kitchen and creating new wonderful flavors.

Luckily, (or unluckily?) Reggie joined the band, died, and now was forever stuck with him. After a number of failed pancake flipping attempts, Luke mostly had been relegated to mixing and egg duty and frankly he was very okay with that.

It didn’t take long before there was warm food, a fancy tray (he really needed to thank Alex later) and the ball of anxious nervous energy settling in the pit of his stomach. Slowly, he creeped his way upstairs to find Julie Molina half dozing in her bed.

A quick knock let him know, she was awake enough for him to come in. Her gasp of shock and joy filled him with warmth. He could feel the smile tugging at his lips as a light blush crossed his cheek.

“I- uh. Well, Reggie mostly. Made you breakfast.”

He nearly glowed as he watched Julie excitedly sit up and her eyes sparkle. Despite the sleepiness still present in the way dark circles clung to her eyes or the clumsiness in her limbs, he could tell she was truly thrilled.

“This is so wonderful, thanks Luke. I’m really looking forward to later.”

He could feel his fingers start to twitch and fidget at the nervous energy crawling around inside of him and the joyful thought of later.

“Well, there’s a couple of fun things we’ve got planned for you before that.” Julie raised her eyebrows at that, he’d left her in the dark on quite a bit and he knew the incredible prize that trust was. “I’m loaning you my boys for the day. They and Flynn have some kind of plan. I mostly stayed out of that part, but I will meet you back here at 5 for the start of everything else.”

He moved forward slowly and pressed a quick kiss to Julie’s forehead before slipping out of the room. Before he could even get the door closed, he could hear the flurry of Reggie’s excited chatter and the tell-tale signs of Alex’s sighs and okays. He shook his head and wondered how he would spend the day waiting for 5 pm to roll around.

For the most part, he spent the day lounging in the studio, working on music and watching movies on Julie’s laptop. If he happened to be writing only songs about Julie, who was to know.

Eventually it was time for him to get ready and after trying every combination of the four outfits he currently owned he may have screamed in frustration.

Alex must have sensed that he was not doing well because soon enough Alex poofed into the room. He took one glance up and down Luke, shook his head, and started digging through bags of clothing. After throwing a set of clothes at Luke, he poofed back out to check on Julie. A quick glance at the mirror had him nodding. Alex was genius and this could work.

He stood outside the studio and nervously tugged at the black beanie perched on his head. He was dressed in a pair of black jeans with a royal purple shirt (that had just a hint of sleeves- the things he did for love) and he couldn’t tell if he was excited or a little chilly. His entire body was shaking and vibrating, abandoned by the confident spirit that usually kept the lopsided smirk on his face.

When he saw Julie though. Oh. He was sure that if somehow he wasn’t dead already he would’ve died then. There she was in those sparkly ripped jeans with a halter top and was that? Reggie’s jacket? Whatever it was, it looked perfect on her. Her hair was done half-up and impulsively, as soon as she was close enough, he tucked a stray strand behind her ear.

He slowly moved his hand down her arm to grab her hand and squeezed slightly.

Perfect.

They headed off into the dusk with their friends calling out teasing remarks behind them and Ray casting some good-natured fatherly glares and warnings his way. The walk to the beach and the pier was long, but conversation always seemed to flow between them.

Somehow, they bounced from ice cream to families to their favorite weird instrument to travelling discussing places they’d longed to see. It felt like no time at all before he watched Julie’s face light up and feel the bouncing in the hand he never wanted to let go of.

She gasped, “I’d forgotten the carnival was tonight! But…”

He smiled. “I’ve been practicing. We’ve got six hours before I vanish into the night like Cinderella.”

She smiled back, “Then I guess we better get started!”

The night passed by in a blur of color and laughter. There was every silly side show game where inevitably he would try his hardest to win her a prize but ended up losing to none other than powerhouse Julie herself. Although, he did feel a little special when she picked that big teddy bear out for him.

There was watching her play arcade games and leaning close behind her to help the buttons or watching her get powdered sugar on her nose from eating a funnel cake. He’d picked her up and thrown her over his shoulder at one point when she tried to insist they get corndogs. And he knew she was joking, but he just wasn’t risking it.

There was Julie laughing hysterically on the teacup ride where the world fell out of focus and the only thing, he could discern was her, and her smile. There were bumper cars where he couldn’t figure out the steering system since she kept hitting him so many times.

It was the finale for the night though that was truly his favorite. He waited until the top of the ferris wheel to give her the gift he’d been saving. It was a small golden charm bracelet filled with music notes, microphone, ghosts, and the letter J. He’d left room for her to add on more.

He watched as her mouth seemed to try and form words, and he eyes fill with tears as she spotted the last charm- a small dahlia.

Luke figured he could guess the words which were about to come out of her mouth. What he was not prepared for was her launching herself at him and kissing him. He melted into her softness, pulling her closer and feeling so incredibly alive.

He could swear fireworks were going off and when they pulled apart to find burst of color lighting up the night sky, he wondered if the universe planned this just for them.


End file.
